For Better or for Worse
by MildredHelper
Summary: An AU in which the Von Trapps never had to leave Austria. After reading extensively about the real Maria, I knew that I could not do her justice so this is a loosely based interpretation of the original story much like the movie. There may be some suggestive themes and tragedies. Clearly I do not own The Sound of Music or these characters.
**A/N So this is somewhat of an AU in which the Von Trapps didn't end up having to leave Austria. I hope you enjoy!**

Though Maria was thoroughly convinced that her husband was devoted to her and the children and open to loving and being loved in return, he would occasionally become withdrawn and stern like when they had first met. These times troubled Maria greatly. One of the times where she noticed the stark change in her husband was on Gretl's birthday. He was stoic all throughout dinner and barely said a word to the children at bed time. Then, he changed determinedly before he crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over his head. Maria spent several moments in silent prayer before she tentatively spoke.

"Darling, what is the matter? You've been positively brooding all day, and I can't think of anything that I have done to upset you." His young wife changed into a thin nightgown which was fitting her more tightly these days. Her fingers ran through her short hair absentmindedly before she climbed into the bed next to the man she loved.

Georg seemed to consider her for a moment before he shook his head. "I can not speak of it, Maria."

"But Georg, you do owe me some sort of explanation, or if not me, then at least poor Gretl. She's a seven year old child who was expecting a birthday party and presents from her parents. Instead, you gave her a vacant glance and silence. I love being a parent by proxy, but I cannot be both mother and father."

"Maria, enough!" Georg threw his hands into the air. His wife tended to drone on and on though she frequently had a point.

"I know that I..." He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands which was a sure sign that he was about to make himself vulnerable.

"I don't speak of Agathe. Her death was...well, you know how it was. Her death changed me. You and your music saved me and saved our family," he carefully took her hand and stared into her eyes before he made himself look away.

"I was the captain. I was always away. It was easier to be away. I could love my growing family from a distance. That didn't keep me from being overjoyed when I heard the news that Agathe had given us another daughter, but I didn't hear that both she and the child had the fever," he dropped his wife's hand and looked out the window before he began to pace.

Maria knew that there was more to the story, and she mentally begged him to continue even though she knew that it was incredibly painful for her husband.

"The baby had the fever first," he said quietly.

That was all his young wife needed to hear in order to understand what Georg felt.

"And you blame her for Agathe's death," she breathed.

"That sounds horrible, doesn't it?" He shook his head.

"I love her. She's such a bright spot in my life yet around this time every year, I cannot help but begin to dwell on the past."

Maria stood and swiftly made her way to her husband. She fell into his arms, loving the way that their bodies felt against one another. "Talk to her," she said in a soft voice. "Explain to her how you feel, please. She deserves to know."

"But she's just a child. I'll come off sounding like a monster," he shook his head.

"Darling, you need to do this. She's incredibly bright for her age, and I know that you can put it into words that she will understand."

Georg considered his wife as he thought about what she had said. Though she was always beautiful, she seemed to be even more so lately. He couldn't quite put his finger on the word to describe the way in which she looked, and he found himself transfixed by her appearance.

"Georg?" Her voice interrupted his daze.

"You are right, my darling. I need to speak with her," he agreed after a moment's hesitation.

"But she's asleep, and I don't want to wake her." He drew patterns on his wife's back and began to hum softly.

"The Laendler," she couldn't help but break into a grin. Her body remembered all of the steps as they began to dance, and nostalgia rushed over her which caused goosebumps to erupt on her skin.

"Do you still have that blue dress?" He murmured in her ear when they finished their dance.

"Yes, but I highly doubt that it would fit," she breathed and gazed into his eyes.

 _Radiant_. That was the word. _Glowing_ even.

As he looked at her, it all made sense. Her figure was fuller than it had been, her cleavage more ample, and hips slightly wider. Her cheeks were rosy, and her smile was impossibly bright. "Maria," he whispered. "I'm so sorry that I didn't notice."

"Notice what, darling?" She asked confusedly.

 _She didn't know? Of course not_. They probably didn't teach her much about how children were made at the abbey he realized. Part of him wanted to keep this secret to himself and allow her to realize what was happening on her own, but he did not want to scare her.

"Maria, you are with child," he explained and brushed his fingers along abdomen.

Realization spread across her features. "I guess that I am."

Her husband's smile faded, and he hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, darling."

"Why are you sorry?" She smiled. "I'm to be a mother...again."

"I just-I cannot bear to lose you," he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Shh, Georg. Look at me. Nothing is going to go wrong, and we'll bring a new life into this world. It is God's plan, darling. Please try not to worry."

"I'll try," he offered solemnly.

This didn't quite satisfy her, but she let it go, because she was still trying to process the idea. "Expecting a baby," she murmured. "Wow."

She couldn't wait to tell Reverend Mother, but she was a little apprehensive about telling the children. Perhaps they wouldn't want another sibling? Maybe they would think that she would think less of them, because she was carrying her own flesh and blood. The possible reasons flooded Maria's brain and caused her to feel slightly dizzy.

"Oh Georg," she shook her head before she sat down on the bed. "What have we done?"

 **A/N: So that was my first attempt at a SOM fanfic. Please leave a review and tell me if you would like more! Also, if you read my other fics, please bear with me. I'm finding that my inspiration comes at random times these days and rarely for the right things.**


End file.
